


Stupid Love

by Kurokosou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'surprise' ending, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Keith (Voltron), Beta Matt, Lap dancing, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Shiro's birthday, bunny girl costumes, i'm the worse lap dance writer in the world, idk what else to tag, not really - Freeform, shiro gets a lap dance for his bday, shiro is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokosou/pseuds/Kurokosou
Summary: All Shiro wanted to do for his birthday was spend a nice, quiet evening at home - just him, his cat and some bad movies on the tube. But nooo, Matt justhadto drag him out to a club all because of a special "gift" he had gotten him....who knew receiving a lap dance for his birthday would lead him to landing a date with his cute next door neighbor.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning - I am the _worst_ writer in describing a sensual lap dance, so yeah \o/ take it with a grain of salt lol

“…you have _got_ to be kidding me…”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a grumpy stint, Shiro!” Matt flashed him a devious grin, not even batting an eye at the bright pink neon sign blinking in their faces. In the background he heard Keith let out a snort, knowing the other beta was rolling his eyes and shaking his head at him.

“Told ya he’d be against it,” Keith muttered. Matt simply flipped him off, turning back to Shiro and taking him by the elbow. He waved a hand in the air as he started dragging his friend towards the silver metallic doors.

“Trust me – it’ll be worth it, Mr. Birthday Boy!” he assured, turning to give the bouncer his best smile. The man glanced over their IDs briefly before giving an approving nod, holding the door open for them to enter into the club. Shiro scrunched up his nose at the smoky smell that hung thick in the air, a low base thumping from the hidden speakers in the walls. Soft purple and blue lights illuminated the space, the only seemingly decently lit space being the bar in the far corner of the club. Across the other end of the room opposite the bar, Shiro noticed several curtained booths lining the back wall; a few had their curtains shut and he didn’t need an active imagination to figure out why that was.

 _So much for a quiet evening at home…_ He thought remorsefully.

With little choice, he allowed Matt to drag him over to the bar, answering with a noncommittal grunt when asked for a drink. He felt Keith give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, quickly cutting in to order for him before Matt could order something ridiculous in his stead. The beta pouted and let out a huff but waved it off with good nature, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a black card, sliding it across the bar. The bartender picked it up, eyes scanning over the card before giving a brief nod, turning their back to them as they picked up a white phone, speaking softly into the speaker. Shiro turned to Matt with narrow eyes, the beta giving him nothing more than a cheeky little smirk.

“Matt – did you just _buy_ me _sex_?!” Shiro gawked, nearly knocking his drink over just as the bartender set it down.

“What? _No!_ I’m not _that_ big of a jerk! Geeze!” Matt snorted, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his drink. He ignored the pointedly knowing look Keith was giving him, nudging them all towards one of the few empty open booths. Shiro made a displeased noise, sullenly taking up his drink and followed after his friends; they settled down on the plush dark purple couches, setting their drinks down on the low black side-table sitting in front of them. The music seemed louder inside the booth, Shiro practically feeling the heavy base vibrating through the wall; he turned to glare at Matt, the beta only staring back at him with a casual smile before he rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, Shiro!”

“Seriously Matt – what the heck?” Shiro sighed, taking up his drink for a large sip. Matt shook his head, reaching forward for his own drink before settling back against the cushions.

“You can’t spend all your free time sulking around your apartment! I mean – when’s the last time you even went on a date or got any action since…well…” Matt trailed off, making a vague hand gesture. Shiro didn’t answer, mumbling something incoherent into his glass as he stared hard at the carpeted floor. Okay, fine – so maybe Shiro didn’t handle his boyfriend of three years breaking up with him very well. And sure he had hid in his apartment for a couple months, busying himself with work and then drowning out his sorrows with a couple pints of ice cream, crappy romance movies and lots of cuddles with his cat.

But he was over it now – and just because he wasn’t actively looking for someone new didn’t mean he wasn’t interested at all. Oh no, he was definitely interested – particularly in his cute neighbor who lived right next door to his apartment. Even if he never managed to pluck up the courage to say more than just ‘good morning’ to said neighbor. Shiro quickly shook that thought from his head before it could show on his face; this was one secret he had not told Matt, knowing the redheaded beta would try to set them up somehow. A loud sigh pulled Shiro from his thoughts, glancing up at Matt.

“Just – try to have fun tonight, okay? It’s your birthday! Besides – I really feel you’ll like the gift I got you!” he said, giving Shiro a wide smile. Shiro gave him a weary look, glancing over at Keith, the dark haired beta shrugging and taking a sip from his drink. Sighing in defeat, Shiro slumped back against the couch, resigning to whatever fate his friends had decided for him tonight. Barely ten minutes since they settled in, someone began to approach them, Shiro nearly choking on his own drink as he eyed the man walking up to their booth. He assumed the man worked here – if the bunny girl costume he was wearing was any indication.

“Good evening gentlemen~ I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far~” the man practically purred as he spoke, a hand on his hip and a smug grin on his face. Shiro couldn’t stop himself from staring, the dark blue bodysuit meddling perfectly to the lithe and slender torso, tight black fishnet stockings encasing long legs that seemed to stretch for miles. A chuckle had him snapping his eyes back up to the man’s face, watching the white bunny ears twitch and bounce with every moment of the man’s head. Shiro sincerely hoped his blush wasn’t visibly under the low lighting of the club.

“The name’s ‘Sapphire’, and which one of you is the lucky birthday boy tonight~?” Sapphire asked with a tilt of his head and a look on his face that was far too innocent to match the costume he was wearing. Matt jerked his thumb in Shiro’s direction before he could even register the question; a playful smirk danced across Sapphire’s face as he approached Shiro, hips swaying with slow and practiced ease. No, Shiro did _not_ squeak, thank you very much, as the man settled his knees on either side of his thighs, virtually straddling his lap as a pair of arms looped around the back of his neck. He sank back into the cushions as Sapphire leaned in close, their noses almost, just barely touching, a devilish grin spreading across Sapphire’s face.

“Happy Birthday, Takashi~”

Shiro could barely say a word before Sapphire pulled away, a hand still resting on the back of the couch before he _rolled_ his body forward in a wave. Shiro bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from making any more embarrassing noises, eyes glued to the way Sapphire’s muscles would contract and relax with each roll of his body, the skintight suit leaving nothing hidden. It was like watching the waves of an ocean – calm and smooth, yet knowing each roll could potentially wash him away if he was careless; a thought Shiro found he didn’t mind so much if he did. Sapphire leaned in close, pressing his chest against Shiro’s as he tilted his head a little, Shiro breathing in deep on reflex – oh. It was faint, hidden underneath the artificial smells of scent blockers, but still enough to send a tingling feeling through his senses; an undetermined spice mingled with the light scent of the ocean, not at all gentle, but fierce and raging like a storm.

_Alpha_

His mind supplied for him and he couldn’t help the slight shiver at the strange familiarity of the scent. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as Sapphire pulled off his lap, blinking confused at the sudden departure. He will definitely never admit to the embarrassing high-pitched squeak that escaped him as Sapphire faced his back to Shiro, leaning over to rest his hands on the low table, showing off the fluffy white bunny tail attached to his costume. Shiro’s hands dug into the plush cushions, teething at his bottom lip as the alpha began rolling his hips, lazily grinding his ass against his thighs; his fingers twitched, itching to touch the inviting soft tail bouncing before him. He hears a soft laugh, eyes darting up to find Sapphire peeking over his shoulder at him, feeling a hand patting his knee.

“You can touch if you want~ just don’t get too grabby.”

His hand moved before he could even think to stop it, carefully grabbing the soft thick tuff of fur in his palm. Despite knowing it was an accessory, Shiro couldn’t help but experiment with the tail, squeezing and caressing the fake fur, his fingertips barely grazing Sapphire’s back in the process. A laugh pulled him out of his stupor, feeling a hand patting at his knee again.

“Shame the tail isn’t real, huh? I bet your touch would feel amazing right now~” Sapphire cooed. Shiro let go of the tail like hot metal, definitely certain he was red in the face now; there was no way he _wasn’t_ red down to his chest, given how hot he felt under the collar. Sapphire pulled away, turning back around to face Shiro, crawling back on his knees, hands coming to rest on the back of the couch and effectively boxing Shiro in. Shiro leaned his head back to gaze up at the alpha’s eyes, his words trapped behind the large lump that had settled in his throat as Sapphire leaned in close, his breath warm and smelling like mint as he spoke, “Happy Birthday big guy~”

“C-can I kiss you?” Shiro blurts out as he feels the other start to pull away. He lets out a silent scream once the rest of his brain caught up with the question; Sapphire only chuckles, cocking his head to the side as he leans back in.

“Well~ typically it’s not allowed, but since tonight is a special occasion, I’ll allow it~” the alpha smirks, closing the small gap between them. It’s short, a light peck to his lips and far too quick for Shiro’s liking and he pathetically chases after the alpha’s lips when he pulls away. He finds a finger pressed to his mouth, stopping him, a soft laugh spilling from the alpha that Shiro knows will haunt him for the rest of his life. He bites down the whine threatening to spill as Sapphire pulls away, brushing off the imaginary dust from his tights as he gives him a wink.

“Hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen~” he said, turning around and sauntered off into the dim darkness of the club. If Shiro stared a little too hard at the way the tail bounced with each sway of Sapphire’s hips, well – good luck trying to get him to ever admit _that_. He turned to Matt with wide eyes, seeing the beta giving him a smug smile as he knocked the melting ice cubes around in his glass.

“Sooo~?” Matt began, raising a cocky brow at him.

“I can’t believe you bought me a _lap dance_ for my birthday!!” Shiro flustered, squeezing his knees together and shoving his hands between them to hide the half-chub he was sporting. He thanked whatever grace was up there that he went with the black slacks instead of the denim, the low lighting making it practically unnoticeable in the shadows. Matt only laughed, holding his glass up in a pretend cheer before gulping down the little that was left on the bottom. Shiro almost hissed at him, before turning his glare on Keith, the dark haired beta holding his hands up in surrender.

“And _you_! I can’t believe **_you_** went along with this!”

“Hey, don’t blame me it was all Matt’s idea! He just forced me to pitch in for half of the price!” Keith defended, hiding his face behind his own drink. Shiro let out a long groan, slumping forward to bury his face in his hands.

“I’m gonna need a stronger drink…”

-9-

The alarm blared away with an annoying shrill, Shiro slamming his fist down hard on the button to silence it as he whined, rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. It’s been three days since his birthday and he _still_ couldn’t shake Sapphire from his thoughts; the alpha had been starring in his dreams more than he’d like to admit, feeling a blush crawling up his cheeks as snippets of last night’s dreams tried to surface. He quickly shoved those back down, sitting up with a grunt as he untangled his sheets and made a beeline for the bathroom. He counted himself lucky that his heat wouldn’t be for another two months – he didn’t even want to imagine how much worse it would be with the alpha’s scent still lingering in his nose. No matter how faint it had been, it had been enough to stir Shiro’s inner omega instincts, leaving trembling traces of fire pulsing through his veins.

He growled around his toothbrush, spitting the mouthful into the sink as he cursed out Matt. As if he really needed another reminder at how miserable and pathetic his dating life has been since the breakup; Shiro sighed, eyes lingering on his tired reflection before finishing up his morning routine. He knew his friend meant well and while the night had certainly been an experience, it did little to ease the hallowing feelings that still ate at his chest. He left the bathroom with a gruff, changing out of his sleep clothes into what he referred to as his ‘slacker’ clothes, since today was his rare day off. He shuffled around the cramped kitchen for breakfast, settling with a bowl of sugary marshmallow crunch cereal and a mug of bitter black coffee.

With breakfast done and out of the way, a quick glance at the clock told him it was just past ten – perfect time to check the mailbox. After dumping his dirtied dishes into the sink, he headed to the front door, sliding on a pair of worn slip-ons, grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment. Shiro appreciated the quietness of the late hour, knowing most of the tenants have already left for work or dropped their kids off at school. The trip to the ground floor was short, given that he only lived on the second floor, jiggling his key in the mailbox lock, pounding a fist against it to pop the door open when it refused to budge. He blew his bangs out of his face as he sorted through the envelopes – nothing but junk, as usual.

“Well, good morning neighbor~” Shiro jumped at the familiar voice that greeted him, nearly dropping his mail as his heartbeat spiked; for a moment he felt himself being thrusted back to the club, the image of Sapphire bouncing in his lap flashing before his eyes. He felt a heat rising to his cheeks, quickly shaking his head of those thoughts as he cleared his throat, trying to calm his thumping heart; once he felt confident he could face his neighbor with a straight face did he turn to reply.

“M-morning Lance,” Shiro stuttered a little, hoping the smile on his face didn’t look as nervous as he felt. Lance gave him a lopsided smile that made Shiro’s stomach flutter with butterflies, trying not to stare too much as the man retrieved his own mail.

Shiro absolutely loved the way dark brown locks stood up at all angles, curling around in whichever direction as if Lance had just rolled out of bed. He was wearing an oversized muted yellow sweater today, the hem reaching down just a little past mid-thigh, a pair of black leggings peeking out and down to his ankles. Shiro jerked his eyes back up at the hand Lance raised to push up his glasses – thick, large square frames that made his wide blue eyes even wider. He jumped a little as Lance banged a fist against the mailbox wall when his door refused to pull open as well; the landlord should really do something about that…

“You’re up late today – no work?” Lance asked, turning a curious glance to Shiro, the omega quickly busying himself with his own stack of envelopes.

“Y-yeah, it’s my day off today,” He answered, pretending to shuffle through the pile in his hands to look like he hadn’t been staring intently at his cute neighbor and his ruffled, just-awoken-up appearance.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you – how was your birthday~?” Lance suddenly questioned. Shiro raised a curious brow at him, trying to figure out the best answer to that without giving away that he had been dragged to a club and had been given a lap dance by a very – enticing alpha he was never going to see again outside his dreams.

“It was…interesting, I guess,” he shrugged. He snaps his head up to the snort Lance let out, seeing him roll his eyes in response.

“Is that all? It seemed to me like you were having more fun than that~” Lance teased. Shiro blinked dumbly at him, his mouth hanging open as he tried to process what his neighbor was saying. He opened and closed it a couple more times, words forming but never quite making it past his mouth. Lance lets out a chuckle, reaching up to pull off his glasses, combing his fingers through his thick curls to straighten them out, holding his bangs out of his face as he smirked up at Shiro.

“Is this better, big guy~” he purred, his voice dropping dangerously low that it sent a shiver down the omega’s spine. Shiro stared hard and long at Lance, eyes going wide as his jaw practically hit the floor; heat flooded his cheeks and he really did drop his mail this time as he screeched out.

“Wait… ** _You_** _are Sapphire?!?_ ” Lance laughed, nodding his head he placed his glasses back on, ruffling his own hair back to its previously messy state.

“You’re – but how? Why? _HOW?!_ ” Shiro floundered, his brain still trying to accept the fact that the alluring, sultry hot Sapphire had been his sweet and charmingly cute neighbor the whole time…the same neighbor Shiro had been crushing on for months _and_ gave him a lap dance just a few days ago. Oh he was definitely certain at this point that his brain had defunct and melted from the revelation; he wouldn’t be surprised to find steam rising from the top of his head.

“Heh, yeah I get this a lot – my friends say I pull a ‘Clark Kent’ when I wear my glasses,” Lance chuckles, flashing him a friendly smile. Shiro wishes the ground would open up and swallow him right about now, if only so he doesn’t have to deal with the mortification that Lance – his biggest crush – gave him a lap dance. He feels his knees turn to jelly at the cute little tilt Lance does with his head, a hand reaching up to brush his unruly dark curls behind his ear.

“Well I’m glad you had an ‘interesting’ time~” the alpha says with a snicker. God, Shiro wished he could jump back in time and just slap himself in the face. “Say, if you’re still interested – maybe we could get dinner some time~? Or would you prefer if we started with something simple like coffee~?”

“D-di-dinner would be n-nice…” Shiro manages to sputter out. He tries not to melt at the sunshine smile Lance beams at him, blowing a kiss to him followed by a wink.

“Dinner it is then – say Friday at 7~?” he suggests. Shiro nods wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak properly. Lance gives him a flirty wave over his shoulder as he turns and heads up the staircase, saying he’ll come knocking Friday and disappears up the next level, leaving Shiro still standing by the mailbox. Nothing matters at this moment in time, nothing existing beyond Shiro’s own body as the gears in his brain slowly start clicking back into rotation. Lance just asked him out for dinner.

His brain kicks him into auto-pilot mode, picking up his scattered mail from the ground and guiding him back to his own front door. He stands still yet again in his own apartment, his mind not completely processing what he just happened to him five minutes ago. An indescribable, barely audible shriek escapes when it finally hit home – _he has a date with Lance_! Shiro let out a strangled noise, feeling his cheeks flaming with heat as he _just_ realised it – Lance! He has a date, with Lance, this Friday!

He raced to his room to retrieve his phone from the night stand where he had left it charging, nearly yanking out half the wall along with the cord as he pulled up his messenger. He was going to regret dragging Matt into this, but right now he was freaking out way too much to care as he haphazardly typed away to him and Keith. Oh he was not looking forward to all the teasing he would receive once Matt knew Lance and Sapphire had been the same person this whole time. That would be future Shiro’s problems – it would also be future Shiro’s responsibility to throttle the beta later for unintentionally dragging him into this mortifying situation in the first place. For now – he really needed help deciding what he would even wear for his date on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lance knew Shiro was the same Shiro he's neighbors with the entire time he gave the lap dance \o/
> 
> Happy Birthday Shiro!


End file.
